


Supercut

by augvst



Category: TayGun - Fandom, offgun, offtay - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Exes to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, OffTay, Pining, ex boyfriends, gunlee, leegun, middle child jumpol, offgun - Freeform, offtay are high school students, taylee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augvst/pseuds/augvst
Summary: “Nothing it’s just...” Max tries to hide his laughter“What?”“Didn’t you and Tawan used to that? Skip homeroom to make out in the bathroom.”Off chokes on air, he remembers of course he remembers, up to two months ago they’d sneak around the school to make out with their hands down each other’s pants.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 11





	Supercut

Imagine Three years. 

Three years, a thousand kisses, two thousand hours of hugging, over a hundred bottles of lube (and condoms), five hundred fights, almost two thousand dollars on breakfast, another thousand for lunch, and another for dinner.

Relationships. 

Or, to be more precise, _high school relationships_.

“Just give it up--”

“Fuck off, Tay--” 

“It’s done. It's ruined, no point of return _let go_ ” 

Tay reaches out and tries to get the phone away from him. Off slaps his hand away.

“What exactly are you going to do Off? Are you just going to stand here until the last bell rings?” 

It's seven forty-five now, twenty-five minutes left before homeroom, and about eight hours left before the last bell rings.

“I'll stay throughout your practice too” 

Tay looks at him and lets out a sigh, Off continues to stand with his right-hand underneath the hand dryer, shifting the phone to his other hand from time to time when the heat gets too much.

He feels like shit today, for several reasons, but let's start on why he's currently in the bathroom, at seven forty-five in the morning standing in front of the hand dryer with his ex-boyfriend's phone in his hands. Cell phones are semi-forbidden in school, are you allowed to bring them? Yes. Are you allowed to use them? Sure, as long as you're smart enough not to get caught. The only time students in St James can use their phones freely is either when they're at lunch or having a free period. 

So technically, when a student is walking towards homeroom, not paying attention to where or _who_ they're walking to, because they're too busy looking at their damn phone, resulting in another student bumping into them, spilling his hot tea all over their one thousand ninety-nine-dollar phones it _should_ be considered as an offense. 

“We have ten minutes left before homeroom.” 

“The world is not going to end if we miss homeroom.” 

He can see Tay clenching his jaw from the corner of his eye. He's pissed but so is Off, so now they're both pissed, and going to be late for homeroom.

“You can- I don't even know what you're doing _fix_ this after school, take it to a repair shop, or throw it away _I don't care_ let's just get out of here.”

“God Tay, you're free to leave if you're so scared, you're going to miss another one of Mr. Nelson's marriage stories.” 

He stares at Off for a minute, his eyebrows going down, before snatching the tea-soaked phone away from him. 

Damn it.

Tay has always been speedy -and not just in snatching phones away- he's a fast runner (which is why he's the captain of the lacrosse team), a fast learner (which is why he's one of the top three students in their school, just a few points below Off), he was also the one who was high-speed enough to realize there was something wrong in their relationship for him to end it after two fucking years.

"Let's go," he said while looking down at his phone, the same phone that's worth six months of Off's paycheck.

"I'll pay you back" he was hoping he shouldn't, that maybe the tea would dry up after he spent an hour frying his hand under the hand dryer.

Tay lifts his head and looks at him like _stares right into his fucking soul,_ he opened his mouth to say something -he could hear exactly what Tay was about to say to him; 'it's fine, it doesn't matter, I can get a new one'- but before he could begin, the bell rings.

_saved by the bell_

Well, not really, because it means now they're late to homeroom, which means Mr. Nelson's going to make them stand in front of the class for the next thirty minutes to come, while all the other students stare at the new broken up couple who came late to class together, not giving two shits about what happened at Nelson's daughter's piano recital last night.

Off can practically see Mild Lapassalan's smirk seeing him standing there with his ex-boyfriend, she'll probably nudge Ciize and say something like how she bets they were fucking in the bathroom because she's a fucking bitch like that. 

"We should just stay here" Off suggests because frankly, he'd rather stay at the bathroom for the next thirty minutes than having thirty pairs of eyes staring, pointing, and whispering at them. 

"We could still make it--"

"You know Nelson hates it when people come in late and cuts off his story time"

A beat passes. 

Tay scratches his nose

Two beats.

He starts cracking his knuckles

Three beats.

He opens his mouth.

“So, how’s...” he waves his hands around “…. It going?”

Off stares at him for a moment; this is, after all, their first actual conversation in two months where it’s just _them_.

“Just the usual”

“How’s Prim?”

“Good”

“How’s Jaylerr doing in college? Must be hard for him to be away from you guys”

Off stops picking on his nails and stares at Tay, as if he doesn’t spend at least an hour every Saturday afternoon skyping his brother while listening to Prim talk about her school’s latest gossip.

He can’t stand this; he can’t stand _him_ , and whatever look he got on his face right now must’ve shown him that he knows Tay is still very much intact with his family despite the breakup.

Tay looks like he’s about to say something else, but then the sweet sound of their school bell starts to blast around the school meaning; homeroom ended, and now it's time for first period.

Off has never been happier with the thought of seeing his fifty-year-old history teacher.

“See you around, I guess”

He walked out of the bathroom faster than he ever did, Leaving Tay standing there with his tea-soaked phone in his hands.

\--

“Where were you this morning?” Max said plopping down beside him. They’re on their last period now, which means less than one hour before he can finally go home, and take a nice long nap.

“The bathroom”

“You skipped homeroom to hang in the bathroom?”

“Why is everyone so fucking obsessed with homeroom?”

“Nothing it’s just...” Max tries to hide his laughter

“What?”

“Didn’t you and Tawan used to that? Skip homeroom to make out in the bathroom.”

Off chokes on air, he remembers _of course_ he remembers, up to two months ago they’d sneak around the school to make out with their hands down each other’s pants. 

"I spilled tea on his phone"

"What?"

"I spent like an hour trying to dry it up"

"So, you _were_ in the bathroom with Tawan"

Off wants to tell him that that's not the point; the point is he broke his ex's million-dollar phone and still hasn't figured out a way to pay him back. But before he could say all this, their English teacher walked in and he was forced to shut his mouth.

“Good news,” Ms. Lambert said while clapping her hands together like she’s talking to a bunch of seven-year-olds instead of a bunch of bored, tired, and sleep-deprived seventeen-year-olds.

“I’m assigning you all an end-of-term project; this will cover up to ninety percent of your grade. You’ll be doing this in pairs, and the pair that succeed to cover the topic properly will get an immediate A for their exams”

And that’s how she attracts the attention of the entire class an immediate A: the golden ticket, the big win, one less exam to stress over. 

“Now, I want each and one of you to come forward and take a piece of paper from this box here and choose a number the people with the same number will be paired up together for this project.”

One by one, his classmates start to walk forward and grabs a piece of paper from the pink box.

Jane goes first,

Aom,

Baifern,

Foei,

Tay,

More people start to come forward, Off shakes his legs anxiously, he’s hoping he could get someone he could work it maybe Jane or Arm or if luck is on his side, he’ll get Max and everything would be ten times easier.

“Your turn, Off”

He gets up, and walks towards the box, walking past Max who flicked his paper in his direction showing Off which number he got

_5_

The chance of him and Max ending up being paired is highly unlikely, but he could still hope he’d be lucky enough to pull out another 5 from that box. He reaches the table and reached inside the box, feeling his way around the papers 

_Please let it be a five_

He pulls out the paper, He flips it over

_8_

“Now everyone who’s gotten their numbers, please go and find your partners”

A flurry of activity starts to happen: people yelling out their numbers, scooting their chairs, and squeezing over the others to find their partner. He bumps to a couple of people, giving a quick look towards their numbers

“C’mon eight, eight, eight” 

He bumps into another classmate, not bothering to even look up anymore, just looking at their paper right away.

_8_

His eyes snap up because of course, he couldn’t have gotten Jane or Arm or Max hell, he’d even take Aom at this point, anyone must be better than having to work on a project worth more than half his grade with the boy who broke his heart.


End file.
